


I'll Be There

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [90]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby's Panic Room, Childish Castiel, Demon Blood Addiction, Demon Dean Winchester, Guilty Castiel, M/M, Punishment, Sam On Demon Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas refuses to leave Sam after Dean forces him to ingest demon blood and locks him in a detox room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be There

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from Dani involving Dean giving Sam demon blood.

Sam is in a horrible mood. He didn’t sleep much last night and now Cas keeps trying to crawl into his lap. He pushes him away every time, gently so as not to hurt him, but Cas evidently thinks he’s playing and keeps giggling and trying again.

 

“Cas, please stop,” Sam says.

 

Castiel pouts at him. “But I wanna sit on your lap!”

 

Sam can feel his patience starting to run out. “I’m sorry, Cas, but I’m just not in the mood, okay?”

 

Cas pouts harder. “But you’re so nice and cuddly and warm and I love you so much!” He tries to climb back into Sam’s lap and Sam pushes him away hard.

 

“Will you _stop?_ You’re such a baby sometimes!” He shouts.

 

Castiel’s lower lip starts to tremble.

 

“Sam, apologize to Cas right now and hug it out when you’re done,” Dean orders.

 

Cas holds out his arms for a hug and Sam crosses his own. “I’m not sorry.”

 

Cas starts to cry and Dean stands. “I’ll give you one last chance to apologize, Sammy.”

 

Sam shakes his head mutely.

 

***

 

When Dean returns with a glass of red liquid, Cas is curled up on one end of the couch, crying, and Sam is starting to regret upsetting the former angel. _After all,_ he thinks, _he’d just wanted to sit in my lap. I didn’t have to be mean about it._

 

Dean hands him the glass and he whimpers. “I’m sorry, Master,” he whispers.

 

Dean shakes his head. “You need to apologize to Cas, not to me. If you’d like to say sorry to him, I’ll only make you drink half of this.”

 

Sam bites his lip and looks over to Castiel. “I’m sorry, Cas.”

 

Cas just shrugs and Sam starts to feel horrible.

 

Dean hands him the glass and he brings it to his lips. It’s probably some sort of diuretic or something awful-tasting. He takes his first sip and his eyes flutter closed. It tastes _amazing._ He drinks and drinks and drinks and doesn’t stop even when Dean tells him to stop. He doesn’t bring the glass away from his lips until it’s finished.

 

“That was awesome!” Sam says. “What was that?” He smiles and laughs. Whatever it is, it’s making him feel strong and powerful and _good._ Oh. “You... You tricked me! You... You gave me demon blood!” He looks up at Dean, betrayed. “How could you?”

 

Dean pulls him off the couch and leads him into a replica of the panic room. He slams the door behind him. “It should wear off by tomorrow morning.” Dean locks the door and Sam whimpers.

 

“Hello, Sam,” a voice says behind him.

 

Sam spins around to find Castiel wearing nothing but a trench coat and blood. “Cas?”

 

Castiel tilts his head at an unnatural angle and starts to giggle. “We’re going to have so much _fun_.”

 

Sam starts to scream.

 

***

 

Castiel is sitting up and hugging his knees by the time Dean returns. “Why did you do that?” He asks.

 

Dean shrugs as he sits down and pulls Cas into his lap. “He needed to be taught that hurting you isn’t okay.”

 

Cas squirms away. “I want to go see him. Please.”

 

Dean shakes his head and starts to pull Cas back. “I can’t let you do that, baby. You might get hurt.”

 

Cas shakes his head. “If I can’t go see him, I’m going to go sit by the door. I want to be there for him.”

 

“Cas-”

 

***

 

Castiel sits down beside the door to the panic room and listens to the sounds of Sam screaming his name, begging him to stop, cursing him and fighting him and crying. “I’m sorry, Sam,” he whispers. He closes his eyes. This is all his fault. If he weren’t such a baby all the time, Sam wouldn’t have gotten mad at him and Dean wouldn’t have punished Sam. “I’m... I’m gonna stay with you until it’s over. I’m not gonna leave you. I promise. I’ll be right here all night.”

 

***

 

Two hours later, Dean comes by with a sandwich and a juice box. “Hey, sweetheart,” he greets. “You okay?”

 

Castiel looks up at him with teary eyes and shakes his head.

 

Dean sits down next to him. “Come on, baby. If you come inside, I’ll give you some nice cuddles and we can watch the Disney channel and if you’re good, we can do a puppet show.”

 

Cas shakes his head. “I’m not a child! I don’t need cuddles or kids shows or puppets or juice boxes!” He crosses his arms and pouts.

 

Dean sighs. “I know you’re still upset about Sam calling you a baby, but I want you to know that you’re perfect just the way you are.” He puts the straw in the juice-box and hands it to Cas. “It’s your favorite. Strawberry lemonade, right?”

 

Cas bites his lip. He really likes strawberry lemonade, but only babies drink from juice boxes.

 

“I won’t tell Sam,” Dean offers.

 

Cas takes the juice box and makes a little happy sound at the way it fits in his hand.

 

“That’s it, sweetheart,” Dean praises. “Now why don’t you come inside with me and we can have a little fun, okay? We can do anything you want to do.”

 

“I don’t want Sam to be alone,” Cas whispers. “He needs me.”

 

Dean smiles at him. “All right, love. I’m not gonna force you to leave. Would you like me to stay with you while you eat?”

 

Cas nods. “Yes, please.”

 

***

 

Dean finds Castiel asleep in front of the iron door at around ten o’clock. He smiles fondly. “Oh, Cas.”

 

Sam isn’t screaming anymore, only whimpering occasionally as he lies with his back pressed up against the other side of the door, and Dean is glad to hear that the effects of the blood have already mostly worn out.

 

He retrieves a pillow and a blanket from the closet and gently rearranges Cas into a more comfortable position. “Sleep well,” he whispers to his pets. “Sweet dreams.”


End file.
